The present invention relates to a new and improved coupling assembly and more specifically to a coupling assembly which is used to connect a pair of conduits in fluid communication. Although the coupling assembly may be used in many different environments, it is advantageously used in hospitals, laboratories and similar environments.
It is a common practice to connect conduits in fluid communication using plug and socket-type coupling assemblies. Plug and socket type coupling assemblies have been used in hospitals to conduct gases, such as oxygen, between wall mounted sockets connected with a supply of the gas and plugs connected with various types of equipment. One proposed coupling assembly for use in hospitals is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,105. Various other wall mounted coupling assemblies for use in connecting conduits in fluid communication are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,415,701; 3,474,810; and 3,532,101.
When a plug is used with a socket, it may be desirable to store the plug in an inactive or storage position in which a valve in the socket blocks fluid flow between the plug and the socket. When the plug is in the storage position, it is advantageously aligned with the socket so that it can be fully inserted into the socket by merely pressing it axially toward the socket. It is believed that such an arrangement would be particularly advantageous in association with hospital equipment which must be idle for substantial periods of time and quickly activated when needed.
By storing the plug in axial alignment with the socket, equipment for adding and/or removing material from a gas connected to the conduit can be mounted in association with the plug and supported by the socket along with the plug. It has been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 2,099,335 that a plug could be stored in alignment with a socket. It has also been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,429 that a flask could be connected with a plug stored in alignment with a socket.